


Early Mornings Aren’t Always Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Albino Tobirama, Constructive criticism is okay, Early Mornings, M/M, Touchy Izuna, do not copy to another site, first Naruto fanfic, first time on this site, no hate please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s early in the morning and Tobirama just woke up, his partner is annoying him and he hasn’t had his tea yet. But, Izuna needs something in the morning too.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Early Mornings Aren’t Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks and I’m sorry but constructive criticism is okay if you feel like I could have done something better or if my grammar is a little weird and I need to fix it. Also sorry that it’s short.

It’s early morning and Tobirama is not a morning person. The first thing he woke up to was his significant other rubbing at his hips and kisses on the back of his neck. The albino thinks that Izuna should know by now that he needs his tea before the other gets touchy.

“There’s a mug of Jasmine tea on the bedside table.” Izuna huffs out to the taller one.

The Uchiha moves his right arm over the White Demon’s stomach while his left hand tightens its grip on Tobirama’s hip.

The Senju hums and sits up, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. He reaches over and grabs the warm mug, he takes the first sip to see if it’s hot. He feels movement behind him and leans back into the chest that has now just met his back.

“Thank you Izuna.” Tobirama relaxes more when he feels light kisses to his neck.

Izuna smirks and moves his hands to rub at the others rear. “I don’t why you always have to wear underwear to bed.”

“And I don’t now why you always have to go to bed naked.” Tobirama hisses back, moving to sit back into Izuna’s hands more.

The Sharingan user hums and gives a little squeeze to the White Demon’s backside before he moves his hands back to Tobirama’s hips. He tightens the grip on his hips before pulling the taller completely up against his front. Izuna moves his left hand and gently moves the albino’s leg above his leg, so that it’s parallel to Tobirama’s body, and rubs the inside of the Senju’s thigh, moving his hand higher each time.

Eyelids close over red eyes as Tobirama sets the empty mug on the nightstand. He groans and grabs at Izuna’s left hand, moving it away before he gives a light chuckle and lets his leg back down.

“You know that you could’ve just asked?” The Senju hums out as he stands up and faces the Uchiha, sitting on his lap.

Izuna smiles and nods. “You were drinking your tea, and I can wait you know.”

The hands go back to Tobirama’s hips as the taller wraps his around the ravens neck. The albino leans down and meets Izuna’s lips in a kiss, the kiss they share is sweet and loving.

As the Sharingan user and the White Demon pull away after a second or so, the raven head looks at the others red eyes.

“Thanks Tobirama.”


End file.
